


Waterfight

by illfoandillfie



Series: Roger x Reader x Linda [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Requested on my tumblr - asked for more RRL with sub!reader and reader being topless in public (again). Figured I'd post it here in case I made reference to it in a later full length RRL fic.





	Waterfight

“This is becoming a habit for you,” Roger pointed at your bare chest, on display for the entire street.  
“I blame Lindy. She’s always involved somehow.”  
“You’ve just got such nice tits babe, can’t blame me for wanting you to get them out. Rog agrees with me, don’t you Rog?”  
“Absolutely.” He unabashedly stared directly at your chest, grinning.  
“All right, shows over you pervs,” you clutched your soaking wet shirt to your chest, turning to head back through your front door. Which is when Linda hit you with another water balloon. It caught you on the arm with enough force to make you drop your shirt in surprise.  
“Get her, Rog!”  
You yelled as you tried to run, but Roger was faster, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you into the air with a squeal.   
“Put me down!”  
“Nope,”  
“Rog,” you whined his name like a petulant child as he carried you back towards Linda.  
“Careful, Y/N, keep that up and I’ll have to throw you over my knee.”  
“Funny you say that Rog,” Linda chimed in, “was just thinking how much I’d like to watch our slut squirm.”  
The way she said _our slut_ sent a shiver through you, directly to your core. Roger dropped you to the ground between him and Linda, immediately grabbing your wrists to pull your arms behind your back.   
“You two are so mean to me. Gonna get you both back for this.”  
“I’m sure you will sweetie,”  
You stamped your foot, annoyed by how patronising she sounded.  
“Oh she definitely deserves that spanking now,” Roger said, pulling your arms tighter until you whimpered, “acting like a fucking child.”  
“Thinks she deserves a spanking from each of us really. That’s twice she’s been bratty so she should get twice the punishment.”  
“I like the way you think,” he leaned down to look at you, “Regret introducing us yet, Y/N?”  
“Right now? Kind of.”  
Roger and Linda both laughed, Linda bending to collect the last of the water balloons from the bucket. She handed one to Roger.  
“Might as well use them,” she shrugged before she slammed one against the top of your right breast, your nipple stiffening under the cold water. She did the same with your left breast too, watching as the water ran over your curves and dripped towards the ground. Roger let his burst on the top of your head, soaking your hair and sending a shiver down your spine as drops of water ran down your face and neck.  
“Alright, lets get her inside. Whole neighbourhood’s seen her tits now, they don’t need to see anymore.”  
“That’s all for us, isn’t it slut.”

As soon as the front door was shut behind you, Linda was tugging your shorts off followed by your underwear. Being completely naked while the other two remained fully dressed only heightened your excitement. As much as you played at hating when they both took control, you really loved it. Wanted more. Which made you do stuff like make bratty comments to rile them up and “accidentally” get cornered by Linda and the garden hose during a water fight _forcing_ you to half undress in front of them. Just so you could be dragged into the living room and bent over the arm of your favourite armchair.   
“So, who gets first run at her?” Linda asked from behind you.  
“Can I suggest –” you said lifting your head only for Roger to shove you back down, a few drops of water shaking loose from your still partially wet hair to run down your face.  
“Talking is only going to make things worse for you. And we should flip a coin.”  
You whimpered into the couch, remembering the last time they’d flipped a coin to decide your fate.   
Linda called heads in the air, but you didn’t know that it landed in her favour until her hand hit your arse cheek. A second later you were hit again, this time by Roger. Then again by Linda, before you’d even had a chance to recover. Again and again they spanked you, at double the speed of one of them alone, sometimes both of them hitting you at once. You couldn’t stop the gasps and then yelps that escaped you with each _smack_. And between the tears that welled up in your eyes and the way your arse was tingling you almost lost track of whose hand was whose. The only reason you still knew whose turn it was was because Roger’s spanks were slightly harder, his drumming experience shining through with every one.

When they decided you’d had enough Linda kneeled down by your face as Roger ran his hands over your arse, soothing the warm skin.  
“How was that?” Linda asked softly, placing her hand on your cheek, letting you know it was okay to raise your head now. She knew your preference for submission. That you would happily take control and dole out punishments with the best of them, loved doing it, but what you loved just a little more was being on the other side.  
“Yeah, really good,” you said, blinking the last tear from your eye even as you smiled at her.  
Linda caught the tear on her thumb before it rolled too far down your face, “Good news, Rog,” she said as she leaned back to look at him, “Our pretty slut enjoyed that. Made her all wet and ready to be fucked. So, since I got to spank her first, seems only fair you get first go of her cunt.”  
“Why don’t you get your strap while I get started. Then we can see how she likes being fucked from both ends at once.”  
“I like the way you think Rog, be back in a minute,” Linda pushed herself to her feet and exited the room as Roger took hold of your hips, lifting you further onto the armchair. He ran his fingers along your cunt making you whimper again.  
“You ready, slut?”  
You took a breath to steady yourself but your “yes sir,” still came out as a needy whine.


End file.
